


You think I'm psycho (you think I'm gone).

by Anonymous



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anal Sex, DLDR, Don't Like Don't Read, Drugging, Dubious Consent, Evan's a soft boi, I just want practice at writing dark things, I wrote this in December I'm just scared to post it, Jared and Connor kill Zoe, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, it's messed up okay, narcissistic Connor Murphy, plz don't hate me, psychopathic Jared Kleinman, trans Evan ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Connor and Jared are more than a little fucked up. And who is their newest target, but one lonely, lovely Evan Hansen?





	You think I'm psycho (you think I'm gone).

**Author's Note:**

> this is dark, so DLDR!!! big trigger warning for dubious consent and selfharm. enjoy !! ;)

"Just kidding, you fucking freaks," Jared yells, standing onstage behind a podium at the first meetup event of fictional characters and authors ever created. "I don't know why you feel it necessary to write this shit, but whatever. Clearly it doesn't affect me, a literal sexual assault survivor, to see this shit romanticised!! For y'all's 'uwu hot yaoi babys' fanfics!!!!!!!!!! You know who you are and honestly, if you even encourage or leave kudos on these fics, you're honestly kinda trash. I dunno why y'all think trauma is hot, but I'm fucking sick of it," Nik, the author, vents through Jared, the vessel he chooses to use to convey his every emotion.

 

Connor and Evan nod enthusiastically at his words, so he continues.

 

"Some of you have actual trauma in your pasts and write this shit to cope. In that case, hey, I'm sorry that happened to you, but this isn't a healthy coping mechanism." Jared taps his pencil against the podium "If you absolutely must write it, go ahead, but please don't post it. Even knowing that this type of fanfic exists has been very damaging to Nik's mental health."

 

"My boyfriend is so fucking smart," Connor says.

 

"So is mine!" Evan says. "What a coincidence!"

 

"In conclusion," Jared says, turning to the last page of his Keynote, "if you write this shit, you're a horrible person, and honestly, fucking rot. I will clap at your funeral. I am so fucking tired of seeing myself and Connor as bad guys kidnapping Evan because we're 'psychopathic' or whatever. I'm consensually dating Evan, who is consensually dating me. I am also consensually dating Connor, who is consensually dating me. This isn't a difficult concept at all. Some of y'all deserve to rot in hell."

 

Clapping comes from all corners of the room and Jared bows. "Thank you guys. Thank you."

 

He is greeted with kisses from both of his boyfriends and smiles up at them. "That was, I hated being up there. But it needed to be said. Can we go get ice cream now?"

 

Evan kisses his forehead. "Of course, love."

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY EARLY APRIL FOOLS YOU FUCKING TRASHBAGS. I didn't want this to be associated w my account bcuz I'm. not interested in that reputation. so I posted this on anon. y'all probably know who I am though. Hi yeah it's me, if you DONT endorse these kinds of fic, follow me on tumblr @dont-the-tears-just-pour or follow my vent account @second-hand--sorrow if ur interested in learning about all the shit that's happened to make me so angry !!!!!
> 
> Oh, and to the authors of the fics I'm vagueing: please never fucjing interact with me!!!!! I'm dead serious (((:


End file.
